Decisions
by Berry
Summary: R/J/T-- CHAPTER 4 FINALLY UP***Rory never realized how many decisions would come with being 17.
1. Denial

Disclaimer~ I do not own anything involving Gilmore Girls. They belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  
  
Author's Note~ This is my first attempt at writing Gilmore Girls. Be kind while I attempt to get my bearings and figure out where I want this to go. I apologize for it being a little dialogue heavy.  
  
Feedback~ Yes please!  
  
  
  
Decisions- Berry  
  
Part 1~ Denial  
  
  
  
  
  
Early Evening~The Gilmore Porch  
  
~~~~  
  
Rory stared at Jess incredulously, "How can you possibly argue that Sylvia Plath's poetry is shallow? That is like saying that Austen is superficial."  
  
The pair was just returning from a poetry reading at the Stars Hollow library and had not stopped debating since it ended.  
  
"Well, I don't know that I would go as far as saying she is superficial, but..."  
  
Rory cut him off, "DO NOT finish that sentence."  
  
"What Rory you can't take a challenge to your opinion?" Jess was grinning like a cheshire cat.  
  
"It's not that, but you're talking about Jane Austen. Have you even finished the copy of Mansfield Park I loaned you?"  
  
"No, I haven't finished it yet. I keep falling asleep trying to read it." Jess just couldn't help luring Rory into a debate.  
  
Rory was absolutely baffled, "You have got to be kidding me. How can you, the guy who loved every page of Wuthering Heights just as much as I did, not get through Mansfield Park. You, Jess, are a walking paradox. You appreciate Bronte, but not Austen."  
  
Jess could not take his eyes off of Rory as she rambled on. She was always beautiful, but never more than when she was riled up about literature. He just sat and smiled at her.  
  
Rory was caught off guard by Jess staring at her, and she lost her train of thought. Why did that always seem to happen?  
  
"What are you staring at me for?"  
  
"Because you are so cute when you are all worked up."  
  
Rory smacked Jess in the arm, "You are such a pain. Please at least try to finish the book."  
  
"I can't say no to you," Jess teased.  
  
"No one ever can," Rory mused, "See you later."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Inside the Gilmore House  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home," Rory yelled as she walked in shedding her jacket.  
  
Lorelai was sitting on the couch looking extremely suspicious and staring at the television that wasn't turned on.  
  
"What's up with you Mom?"  
  
Lorelai quickly answered, "Nothing, nothing, why would anything be up?"  
  
"Then why do you look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?"  
  
"I don't know, why are you so worried that I look like I think that I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar?"  
  
"What? You have a gift of being able to change the subject with confusion."  
  
Lorelai laughed maniacly, "Aha, I win again... So, how is Jess?"  
  
Rory looked at her mother suspiciously, "Fine. Why?"  
  
Lorelai played off her best nonchalance, "Oh, I don't know. You two just seemed pretty intense out on the porch."  
  
It all fit now.  
  
"You were eavesdropping on me and Jess."  
  
"No. There was no eave involved. I was, uh, couch dropping."  
  
"Why on earth would you do that? It's not like Jess and I are interesting to listen to."  
  
"You would be surprised," Lorelai hinted.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all... So Rory, how are you and Dean doing?"  
  
Rory did not like what she thought her mother was implying.  
  
"Dean is great. We are great. We could not be happier."  
  
"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"  
  
"No one. Dean and I are fine. I am going to bed."  
  
With that Rory marched into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
Lorelai smiled slightly, "Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Next Day~ Chilton  
  
~~~  
  
Rory was standing at her locker pleading with it to open for what seemed like the twentieth time that day. She felt someone walk up behind her.  
  
"Hey Mary."  
  
Rory turned her attention away from her subborn locker to face Tristan Dugray. She was confused by his sudden presence.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in military school?"  
  
"Yeah, well my mom talked my dad into giving me one more shot. I got home yesterday. So, did you miss me?" The classic Tristan Dugray smirk was firmly planted on his face.  
  
"Yes, Tristan I have cried myself to sleep for the past three months because I just can't live without you."  
  
Tristan smiled at her obvious sarcasm, "I figured."  
  
"So, how strict is this one more shot going to be?" Rory asked as they started to walk to class.  
  
Tristan looked a little green, "Just about as strict as humanly possible. If I screw up even a little bit, I'm back in North Carolina, and trust me that is SO not where I want to be."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Tristan got a distant look in his eye.  
  
Rory noticed that Tristan looked sincerely down just thinking about military school. She decided she needed to break the silence.  
  
"So, don't screw up, and you won't ever have to go back.'  
  
"That is so easy for you to say, Mary."  
  
"Wow that is a record for you Tristan. You went from human to jackass in 2 seconds flat." Rory sped up and left Tristan behind her.  
  
Tristan caught up with her, "Hey sorry, you know that I like to give you a bad time, but I don't mean it. We were getting along pretty good before I left. I would like to keep it that way."  
  
Rory thought for a moment. "Okay, but you are on the same contract with me as you are with your parents. We will try to be friends. If you screw up, we go back to Mary and Jackass. Got it."  
  
Tristan grinned, "Got it."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Afterschool~ Luke's  
  
~~~  
  
Rory walked in and went straight to the counter, "Hi Luke, coffee please."  
  
"No, it will stunt your growth."  
  
"That doesn't bother me. Short and perky is better than tall and grumpy."  
  
Luke shook his head and poured her coffee, "You and your mother are so impossible to say no to."  
  
Rory smiled, "I know. She taught me well. Thanks Luke."  
  
Rory took her coffee and sat down at a table. Jess came in and plopped down with her.  
  
Rory noticed his pissy expression, "You look happy."  
  
"I had a crappy day at school."  
  
"You always have a crappy day at school," Rory commented.  
  
Shaking his head in agreement, "Yeah, but today was especially bad."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
Just as Jess started to explain his day, Dean walked in and interrupted.  
  
"Hey Rory."  
  
Rory looked up and smiled, "Hi Dean."  
  
Jess smirked. "And hello to you too, Dean."  
  
Dean glared at Jess, "Could you leave my girlfriend and I alone? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Actually Dean, Jess was just about to tell me about his horrible day."  
  
Jess smiled at Rory. "It's okay Rory, I wouldn't want to get in the way of your couple time."  
  
With that, Jess got up and left. Dean sat in his empty seat.  
  
Rory looked at him expectantly, "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
Dean looked confused for a moment, "Oh, nothing in particular. I just wanted him to leave us alone."  
  
Rory was visibly irritated.  
  
"It's no big deal Rory."  
  
"Dean, Jess and I are friends. I don't appreciate you treating him like a nuisance."  
  
"I just wanted you all to myself. Remember, you are MY girlfriend."  
  
"How could I forget."  
  
Then under her breath Rory whispered, "When you keep reminding me."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing. Do you want to go see a movie?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Later that evening~Gilmore House  
  
~~~  
  
Lorelai walked in carrying grocery bags.  
  
"Hey honey I'm home."  
  
Rory bounced in from her bedroom.  
  
"Hey Mom. How was your day?"  
  
As they began unpacking the groceries, Lorelai told Rory about her day at work. When they were done putting the groceries away they walked into the livingroom.  
  
"... then Sookie threw the entire bowl of tomato puree on Michel. You should have seen his face."  
  
Rory laughed, "I can only imagine. Wow, your day was a lot more eventful than mine."  
  
"What no earth shattering events to tell Mommie about?"  
  
Rory contemplated, "Not really. Tristan Dugray is back at Chilton."  
  
"I thought Evil Tristan got sent to military school."  
  
"He did. His mom convinced his dad to give him a second chance."  
  
"Is that a good or bad thing? Is he torturing you already?"  
  
"No we're fine. We have a comfortabler insulting banter between us. Kind of like you and Luke."  
  
"Well that's good. Don't let him become your coffee supplier though. I had complete control of my friendship with Luke before he became my coffee pimp. Now, he owns me."  
  
The doorbell rang. As Rory got up to answer it, she reassured her mother.  
  
"Okay. I'll remember that."  
  
When Rory opened the door, Jess was standing there with her copy of Mansfield Park.  
  
"Did you finish it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to come in to debate, or should I come out?"  
  
"Why don't you come out?"  
  
Rory stepped out on the porch and shut the door behind her. They sat down on the top porch step.  
  
She braced herself and asked, "So what did you think once you finished it?"  
  
"Pretty much the same thing I thought the whole time I was reading it."  
  
"Which was what exactly?"  
  
"It's cheesy."  
  
"You SO did not just call Jane Austen cheesy."  
  
"I SO did."  
  
"Mansfield Park is NOT cheesy. It is classic."  
  
"Yes, classic cheese."  
  
"I want you to reread it," Rory said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jess looked half horrified, half amused, "Hell no. It took me a week to read it the first time. I am NOT reading it again."  
  
"Please, read it again. Focus on how she develops Fanny and Edmund. Then come back here and tell me it's cheesy."  
  
Jess surrendered, "Fine."  
  
Rory remembered their earlier conversation that had been cut short.  
  
"So, do you want to tell me about your bad day now?"  
  
Jess shook his head, "Nah, I'm over it."  
  
"Sorry that Dean was such a jerk to you."  
  
"I'm used to it Rory. Besides he kind of has a right to be."  
  
Rory was visibly confused,"Why?"  
  
Jess laughed at her innocence. Or was it ignorance?  
  
Rory was even more confused. "What? Why does Dean have a right to be an ass to you?"  
  
Jess locked his eyes on Rory's. "Do you really not know why?"  
  
Rory shook her head.  
  
Not taking his eyes from Rory's, Jess explained, "We have something you and he will never have."  
  
Rory dropped her head.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you and Dean EVER have the kind of conversations that you and I do?"  
  
Rory didn't want to answer.  
  
Jess slid closer to her on the stair step, so their sides were touching. Rory's mouth went dry.  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
Defeated Rory answered, "No."  
  
Jess slowly entwined his fingers with Rory's. She flinched at the contact, but didn't remove her hand from his.  
  
"Dean knows that he can never be everything for you."  
  
"And I suppose you think you can, " Rory whispered.  
  
"I know that I can."  
  
Jess tilted Rory's chin up and slowly moved closer.  
  
"Jess don't."  
  
"Stop me."  
  
"I can't"  
  
Jess smiled and softly kissed Rory's lips. She wanted to stop him but she couldn't. When she didn't hesitate to kiss him back, Jess deepened the kiss, entangling his fingers in her hair.  
  
Suddenly Rory regained her senses and broke the kiss.  
  
"You need to go."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Go now."  
  
With that, she retreated into the house.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
AN~ I have the next chapter done, but I won't bother posting it if no one is interested. Is anyone??? 


	2. One Way or Another

Disclaimer~ I own nothing.  
  
AN~ Thanks for the reviews on the first part. I'm still not sure where this is going, but I promise it is going somewhere.:)  
  
Feedback~ Keep it coming, please.  
  
  
  
Decisions- by Berry  
  
Part 2- One Way or Another  
  
  
  
Next Day~ Chilton  
  
~~~  
  
"For this project you will be working in pairs."  
  
Rory listened intently as Mr. Medina gave an English Literature assignment.  
  
"Each pair will select a novel off of the list I just handed out. You will read the novel together."  
  
Expecting the obvious question he added, "No you don't have to read the book aloud. You just need to make sure you both read it. When you finish, you will watch the film version of the book. Together you will compose a compare/contrast essay. From this essay you will develop a class presentation."  
  
Paris Gellar's hand shot up.  
  
Mr. Medina half smiled, "Yes, Miss Gellar?"  
  
"Do we have to do this in pairs? I would much rather complete the entire assignment on my own."  
  
Squelching his need to roll his eyes, he answered, "Yes Miss Gellar, you must work in pairs. This is a cooperative learning assignment. However, I will be kind and allow you to choose your own partners. In the last 20 minutes of class, please find a partner and, at the very least, choose a novel."  
  
Rory felt the dread begin to overtake her. She had no desire to try to pick a partner out. She hadn't exactly made a huge amount of friends at Chilton. At least she wasn't going to be forced to work with Paris again.  
  
As she began to scan the room for possible candidates, Tristan plopped down on her desk.  
  
Rory cut him off before he could speak, "Do not even think about it?"  
  
"Come on Ma-- Rory, why not?"  
  
"For so many reasons, it is not possible to articulate them all."  
  
"I thought that we were going to try to be friends."  
  
"I don't think that this is the best way to start out."  
  
Tristan put on his best puppy dog face, "Please, I promise to be good. Besides, who else in this class would you want to be with?"  
  
Rory looked around the room. He had a definite point. The only people she would even consider being partners with seemed to be spoken for already.  
  
Rory let out a deep sigh,"Okay, but if I end up doing all the work, this little friendship experiment of ours is over."  
  
Tristan grinned, "Deal. What book do you want to do?"  
  
Rory looked over the list, "I have actually read most of these."  
  
Tristan nodded, "Yeah, so have I."  
  
Rory looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Rory, I do know how to read. My parents' money only got me into this school. It, alone, can't keep me here."  
  
Rory felt bad, "Sorry, you don't remind me of the book type."  
  
Of course, neither had Jess.  
  
"That's okay. Why don't you choose the book and get two copies? I'll come over to your house later and we can work strategy."  
  
The thought of Tristan in her house made Rory uneasy, but she would rather he was at her house than her being at his.  
  
"Okay, come over at 6:00."  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"And Tristan, don't screw this up."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
After school ~ Luke's  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Coffee, please," Rory asked politely.  
  
"Okay, " Luke answered and began to pour her a cup.  
  
"What, no protest?"  
  
"Too tired to protest."  
  
"I'm sorry. Did you not sleep well last night?"  
  
Luke yawned, "No. Jess had the light on all night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was up reading some book."  
  
Just as Rory was going to ask Luke what book, Jess walked in and sat down next to her at the bar.  
  
"Okay, I reread it, and I suppose you might have some valid points."  
  
Rory looked shocked, "You reread the entire book last night?"  
  
Jess nodded, "It was easier the second time around. You were right about Edmund and Fanny. She did develop their relationship well, but the characters of Mary and Henry Crawford were still CHEESY."  
  
Rory smiled, "Okay, I will give you that Mary and Henry were a little superficial, but aren't you glad I made you reread it?"  
  
"I don't know that I am glad, but I did like it better the second time."  
  
"You must have, if you read it in one night."  
  
"That had nothing to with the book. I did that for you."  
  
Jess locked eyes with Rory. She became extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Look Jess, about what happened yesterday..."  
  
Jess cut her off, "Rory don't."  
  
"It should not have happened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of Dean, that's why."  
  
"If that is the only reason you've got, then I am more sure than ever that it should have happened."  
  
"What should have happened?" Dean interrupted.  
  
Rory had not even noticed him walk in, and she began to panic.  
  
"Nothing, nothing should have happened."  
  
Dean shrugged it off. "What, do you two have a running date here after school?"  
  
Both Rory and Jess answered at the same time, "No."  
  
"Rory, you were supposed to come over to my house today."  
  
Rory felt sick, "Dean, I'm sorry I forgot."  
  
Jess grinned, "Hmm, I wonder why?"  
  
Dean glared at Jess, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Dude, nothing. I was just thinking aloud."  
  
"No, you were JUST being an ass."  
  
Jess sat back in his chair, "No, I was sitting here having a conversation that you interrupted. Don't get pissed off at me because your girlfriend stood you up."  
  
"God, you are such a smug little..."  
  
Before Dean could finish Rory got up, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him outside.  
  
Dean looked extremely irritated, "What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Rory was almost to her breaking point, "Do NOT talk to me like that. I did that so you would stop acting like a possessive jerk."  
  
Dean looked shocked, "Sorry. I didn't realize I was acting that bad."  
  
"Yeah, well you were. You have been for a while now."  
  
Rory could almost feel the words "it's over" forming in her mouth.  
  
Dean grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. It's just I love you so much."  
  
With that, Rory lost all nerve, "Just try to be nice to Jess, please."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Later~ Gilmore House  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Rory heard the door bell ring and hurried to open it. Tristan stood there with his trademark smirk firmly in place.  
  
"I hope I don't regret this."  
  
"You and me both, babe."  
  
Rory glared at him, "Do not call me babe."  
  
Tristan put his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Won't happen again."  
  
Rory led him into the living room.  
  
"I chose The Great Gatsby. I hope that's okay. I figured since there is a newer film version of it, it might be good to do."  
  
Tristan nodded, "Fine with me. As long as you don't make me watch the older version, too. Mia Farrow as Daisy is like fingernails on a chalkboard."  
  
Rory was suprised by his analysis of Farrow's performance. She could not have agreed more.  
  
"I promise no Mia Farrow. Can you live with Mira Sorvino?"  
  
"Can do."  
  
Since they had both already read the book, they decided that they should start by skimming through it, taking notes. They had been at it for 45 minutes, when Tristan looked up and saw Rory staring off into space. He looked down at her notebook and found it empty.  
  
"Hey Miss 4.0, aren't I supposed to be the one slacking off?"  
  
Rory snapped herself out of her funk, "What?"  
  
She looked down at her blank paper, "Oh sorry."  
  
Tristan could tell something was on her mind, "Rory, what's up?'  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Tristan pointed to her notebook, "Obviously it is something."  
  
"Fine, it's something. Something that I am NOT going to discuss with you."  
  
Tristan smiled, "Ooooh boy trouble."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"We decided to be friends. Why not tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"That is SO not going to happen because we are SO not there as friends, yet."  
  
"Come on Rory. I AM a guy. Maybe I can give you some advice. Plus if we are ever going to get this project done, you will need to focus eventually."  
  
"Promise you won't make fun of me?"  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
Although Rory doubted that Tristan had ever been a boy scout, she decided to confide in him. She explained the situation with Jess and Dean. She chose to ignore that Tristan visible flinched at Dean's name. After Rory finished the story, Tristan looked confused.  
  
"What exactly is the problem?"  
  
Rory glared at him, "I never should have told you."  
  
Tristan could not believe he was about to give Rory advice on guys.  
  
"Rory, I don't mean to be a jerk. It just seems like you think you have a huge difficult decision to make. To me, it sounds like you have already made it."  
  
Rory looked at Tristan questioningly.  
  
"I think you know who you want to be with."  
  
"No, I don't. That is the problem."  
  
"No, Rory. The problem is that you just can't admit it, but it doesn't really matter. You HAVE to choose, and you have to choose fast. You can't string them along."  
  
"I am not stringing anyone along."  
  
"You may not be meaning to, but you are. Choose, or you will lose them both."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Tristan looked Rory in the eye, "Don't act dumb, you know who."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN~ Things will actually start picking up in the next chapter. This was all kind of set-up. Do you guys want a Jory or a Trory? 


	3. When Fate Steps In

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing  
  
Author's Note~ Once again, thanks for your support and reviews. I am still not sure if this will be a Jory or a Trory, but there will be elements of both. The 24-year-old English teacher who I am wants it to be a Jory. The 17-year-old girl I once was wants it to be a Trory. I'm not sure who will win. The 24 year old is smarter; the 17 year old is bitchier.  
  
AN#2~ Now that you know I am an English teacher, please don't get critical of my grammar/punctuation. Away from work, I do not dwell on little specifics, especially when I am writing quickly. :)  
  
Feedback~ The more feedback I get, the more quickly I will be motivated to update.  
  
  
  
Decisions~ by Berry  
  
Part 3- When Fate Steps In  
  
  
  
Later that Night~ Gilmore House  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey sweetie, I'm home."  
  
Lorelai looked for Rory in the livingroom. She then checked the kitchen.  
  
"Rory, are you here?"  
  
Lorelai stepped into Rory's bedroom and saw her at her computer with her headphones on. She flicked her light switch to get her attention without scaring her. Rory turned around and saw her mom.  
  
"Hey mom," she said as she took off her headphones.  
  
"Hey, I'm home."  
  
"Where were you anyway?"  
  
"Remember I had that dinner to run at the inn."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Lorelai plopped down on Rory's bed.  
  
"Babette accosted me on my way inside. She said she saw a boy here earlier. Actually, her exact words were that you 'got a visit from a hunk.'"  
  
Rory could tell Lorelai was dying for the details.  
  
"Nothing huge. Tristan came over to work on a project for school."  
  
Lorelai eyes got huge, "Evil Tristan was at our house."  
  
"Stop calling him that. Let's call him mildly annoying Tristan now. Anyway, we have a project for English. Amazing, but he actually did more work than I did."  
  
"That is amazing. How did that happen?"  
  
"I guess I have been kind of distracted." Rory hinted.  
  
She wanted to talk to her mom about the Jess/Dean situation but she just couldn't bear to bring it up herself. However, she had to know if her mom would agree with Tristan's analysis. Hopefully, Lorelai would get the hint.  
  
Lorelai could tell Rory wanted to talk, "What's been distracting you sweetie?"  
  
Rory loved the fact that her mother knew her so well. Now she just had to get her to bring up the subject. For some reason she did not want it to be her own idea to talk about it.  
  
"I don't know I guess I have just been confused about some things."  
  
Lorelai smiled and pushed down her instinct to gloat, "Honey, does this possibly have something to do with Dean?"  
  
Rory nodded in confirmation.  
  
Lorelai continued to grin, "And perhaps the nephew of our favorite coffee dealer?"  
  
Rory stretched out next to her mom.  
  
Defeated, she answered, "Yeah."  
  
Rory then proceeded to tell her mom the whole story about Jess and her seemingly growing relationship. She explained the serious strain it was having on her relationship with Dean. Finally, she told her mom about her conversation with Tristan.  
  
"You confided in Evil Tristan before you confided in me. That is just flat out blasphemy."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would gloat."  
  
Lorelai faked being shocked, "Me gloat. Never. Just because I saw this coming months ago doesn't mean I would gloat, and tell you I told you so."  
  
Rory glared at her mom, "Only you could turn a denial of gloating into actually gloating itself."  
  
Lorelai played innocent, "I have no idea what you are talking about."  
  
Rory returned to the subject at hand, "Do you think Tristan is right?"  
  
Lorelai saw the confusion in her daughter's eyes. Her heart went out to her.  
  
"Which part? That you HAVE to choose? Or, that you have already chosen?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Lorelai wasn't sure what Rory actually wanted to hear. It didn't really matter though because she had to be truthful.  
  
"Sweets, I think he is right on both counts. You have to choose because, unfortunately, you can't have them both. You could try, but I don't see Dean and Jess being into a threesome."  
  
Rory smacked her mom, "Mother!"  
  
Lorelai giggled, "What? I was just saying."  
  
Rory looked less than amused, "Please don't joke about this."  
  
"Okay, no more joking. Evil, Mildly Annoying, but Amazingly Insightful Tristan is right Rory. You know who you want to be with. You just won't admit it."  
  
"Why are you both so sure that I know?"  
  
"Because we have heard the way you talk about them. When you talk about Dean, he sounds like an obligation to you. When you talk about Jess, he sounds like everything to you."  
  
Rory laughed at the irony.  
  
Lorelai was puzzled, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Right before Jess kissed me, he told me Dean could never be everything for me. Then he told me he could."  
  
The irony was not lost on Lorelai, "Looks like Jess is as insightful as Tristan."  
  
Rory's eyes filled with tears, "Mom, Dean loves me."  
  
"You are absolutely right, he does."  
  
"I don't know that I am ready to walk away from that."  
  
"That's understandable. Nothing is better than being loved by someone... Except loving them back."  
  
With that Lorelai got up and kissed Rory on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep on it sweetie. Maybe things will look clearer in the morning."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Next Evening (Friday)- Emily & Richard Gilmore's House  
  
~~~  
  
The entire drive to Hartford had been made in silence. Rory obviously wasn't ready to talk about her current situation, and Lorelai didn't want to push. Unfortunately, Emily brought the subject up over dessert.  
  
"So, Rory are you still dating Dean?"  
  
Richard loudly removed himself from the table. Rory had never looked so uncomfortable in her own skin.  
  
She smiled politely, "Yes Grandma, we are still together."  
  
Lorelai tried to jump in and save her, "Wow Mom, great dessert. Did you stew these prunes yourself?"  
  
Emily ignored her daughter, "He seemed like a very nice boy. I know Grandpa didn't like him, but what does he know?"  
  
Rory shifted in her seat. Lorelai tried a different tactic.  
  
"Rory is working on a project with Tristan DuGrey."  
  
Rory looked at Lorelai confused. She understood completely when Emily spoke.  
  
"Oh, I know his parents and grandparents. He is a very nice young man. Are you two friends, Rory?"  
  
Although Rory wasn't completely comfortable with this topic, it was ten times better than the last.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I guess we are friends."  
  
"Oh good. We will have to invite his family over to dinner some Friday."  
  
"Sure Grandma, that would be fine."  
  
Thankfully, the conversation never strayed back to the topic of Dean.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Later that Evening~ Luke's  
  
~~~  
  
As Lorelai and Rory walked from the Jeep to the entrance of Luke's, Rory stopped Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks for getting Grandma to back off, Mom. I was kind of freaking out."  
  
"Hey, it's my job. Plus, I have way more experience at it. So, have you made any decisions you'd like to share with your dear old mother?"  
  
"Let's talk about it later. I need coffee."  
  
"Ooh, and pie."  
  
"We just had dessert."  
  
"No, we were just served dessert. I didn't touch the stewed prunes. Did you?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
As they entered Luke's, Rory noticed the place was empty. Lorelai took a seat at the bar. Rory stayed standing.  
  
Lorelai jumped to order as soon as Luke appeared, "Hi, Luke. We need two coffees and two pieces of cherry pie."  
  
"No."  
  
Lorelai was surprised, "Just No."  
  
"Yes, no."  
  
Lorelai acted baffled, "What no witty reminder that caffeine kills brain cells and pie clogs arteries?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I only have chocolate cream, and I already cleaned the coffee pot. You do know we close in 10 minutes."  
  
"Yes, ten minutes of perfectly good coffee brewing time."  
  
Rory just sat and watch her mom and Luke. Their behavior always amused her. At the moment she was about to jump into their bizarre conversation, Jess appeared from upstairs. He didn't bother with pleasantries. He walked straight to Rory.  
  
"I knew I heard your voice. We need to talk."  
  
Rory felt her anxiety rise, "I can't. We ordered pie."  
  
"You hate chocolate cream pie."  
  
"No, I don't, " Rory lied.  
  
"Yes you do. Come on, let me walk you home."  
  
Rory knew she couldn't tell him no.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to skip the pie. Jess is going to walk me home."  
  
Lorelai gave Rory a knowing stare, "Okay, I'll be home in a while. As soon as the Coffee Nazi gives in, I'm going to go see Sookie for a bit."  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
1 Outside Gilmore House  
  
~~~  
  
So much for "we need to talk." Jess and Rory walked the entire way home in complete silence. Finally, Jess could no longer stand it.  
  
"Are you going to ignore what is going on between us forever?"  
  
Rory could barely form a thought, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rory, it's getting old."  
  
"Look Jess, I just need a little time. I need to make a pretty big decision."  
  
Jess locked eyes with Rory and took a step closer to her.  
  
"I think that you have already made a decision."  
  
Why did everyone keep telling her that? Was it literally written all over her face?  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
Jess stepped even closer to Rory. They were less than a foot apart, and she could almost feel him breathe.  
  
"I think you have."  
  
"Jess I'm still with Dean."  
  
He moved so his face was just inches from hers, "Yeah, but you don't want to be."  
  
Before Rory could protest, Jess leaned and brushed his lips softly against hers. She stepped back to break the kiss, but her back hit the front door and Jess stepped right with her never losing contact. Before she could stop herself Rory's hands were in Jess's hair, pulling him harder to her mouth. On her cue, Jess deepened the kiss pressing his body against Rory's. Rory knew that she shouldn't be doing this. Not, yet. But, she couldn't seem to stop herself.  
  
Suddenly Jess broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Rory's.  
  
"Let's go inside."  
  
"We can't," Roy stuttered.  
  
Jess started to kiss her again, and Rory knew she was in trouble.  
  
"Okay, for a little while."  
  
She initiated another kiss as her hand reached behind her to open the door.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?"  
  
Rory froze. She didn't need to look. She could just picture the look on Dean's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN~ Did you all catch the Austen reference in this week's ep? I was quite proud. I started this chapter before the ep. After seeing it, I have to admit I'm leaning towards a Jory. However, who knows if it will stay that way. 


	4. Reactions

Disclaimer ~ I own nothing.  
  
Author's Note~ I apologize for taking SO long to get this next part out. I had a death in my family. Then I had grades due. I hope someone is still interested.  
  
AN#2~ I finally know where this story is going. I'm not going to ruin for you. You'll have to read to find out.  
  
Feedback~ I know that I don't deserve it for making you wait so long, but I would still love it.  
  
  
  
Decisions- by Berry  
  
Part 4~ Reactions  
  
~~~~~  
  
Still Outside Gilmore House  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I asked, 'What the hell is going on here?'" Dean yelled.  
  
Rory could not see Dean because Jess was standing in front of her. She didn't need to though. She knew what she would see. She pretty much wanted to disappear through the door behind her and never come out. But, she knew she couldn't. Jess was staring her staight in the eyes. She had to do something.  
  
She stepped out from behind Jess and finally saw Dean. He was so mad he was shaking. Before Rory could open her mouth to speak, Jess beat her to it.  
  
"I'm gonna go."  
  
Jess turned to go, but Dean stepped in front of the bottom step blocking his way.  
  
"Like hell you are. Your ass is gonna stay here, so I can kick it."  
  
Rory decided this would be the best time for her to find a backbone. She walked down the steps, placing herself between Jess and Dean.  
  
"Dean, please just calm..."  
  
"Don't you dare tell me to calm down. How long has this been going on behind my back?"  
  
Rory was freaking out, "No Dean. It's not what you..."  
  
"Do not lie to me Rory. You've already made a complete fool of me. At least be decent enough to tell the truth about it."  
  
The look on Dean's face was so cold. Rory never knew he could look that cold.  
  
"Please Dean. I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
"Whatever. I don't know what I am expecting you to say. No matter what the hell you say, you can't change what I saw. It's pretty clear that I don't mean shit to you. If you want to throw away everything we have been through for a punk like him, then I don't want you anyway."  
  
With that, Dean was gone. Rory could feel the tears running down her face. She heard Jess step behind her on the stairs. When he put his hands on her shoulders, she jerked away violently.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
Jess was confused, "Rory, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Rory.."  
  
But it was too late. Rory had already ascended the stairs and was inside her front door. Jess thought about going after her, but decided against it. She just needed a little time to digest the evening's events, he decided. He hoped.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A little while later~ Gilmore House  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rory was lying on her bed when the phone began to ring. She did not want to talk to anyone, especially Dean or Jess. When the answering machine picked up, she heard Tristan's voice.  
  
"Hey Rory, you're not home. Just wondering why the hell Gatsby wants Daisy. She whines so much. Also, Jordan is so much more inter..."  
  
Rory picked up the phone, "Hey Tristan."  
  
"Oh, you're home."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong with you? You sound like someone ran over your cat."  
  
"I don't have a cat."  
  
"Okay, I wasn't being literal. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. What are you doing home on a Friday night?"  
  
"Reading The Great Gatsby."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey, voted Most Social at Chilton, is doing homework on a Friday night? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine. Part of my deal with my parents involved cutting way back on my extracurricular activities."  
  
"Is that what they are calling them these days?"  
  
Tristan smiled into the phone, "Something like that. What are you doing home on a Friday night? Don't you have a hot date with Dean? Or would that be Jess?"  
  
Rory got a huge lump in her throat.  
  
"Hello? Rory?"  
  
"Go to hell, Tristan."  
  
"What did I do. I was kidding about the Dean and Jess thing. Sorry if I hit a nerve."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You were just a little more right than I would like to admit."  
  
"What you had a date with one of them?"  
  
Rory didn't answer.  
  
Tristan was grasping, "You had a date with both of them?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Tristan suddenly understood, "You got caught."  
  
Rory's silence confirmed Tristan's suspicion.  
  
"I'm assuming it got ugly."  
  
"Yeah, pretty ugly."  
  
Rory preceded to tell Tristan of the night's events. She had planned on giving the short detail free summary but ended up spilling the whole saga.  
  
Tristan wasn't quite sure how to respond. He had never been in this kind of friendship before.  
  
"Do you want me to come over? You could cry on my shoulder."  
  
"Tristan, do I strike you as a cry on your shoulder type of girl?"  
  
She was right.  
  
"Okay, I could come over and get you drunk?"  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"I'm kidding. What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing. Thanks for letting me talk to you."  
  
"Well, we could do more talking."  
  
"Actually, I think that I am just going to go to bed."  
  
"Rory, it's 8:00?"  
  
"Yeah, well I've had an exhausting evening."  
  
Tristan felt really bad for her, "How 'bout we do something tomorrow?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. Just something to get you out of Stars Hollow."  
  
"I don't know. Call me tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Sleep well."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks Tristan."  
  
As soon as Rory hung the phone up, she heard her mom come through the front door.  
  
"Hey babe, I'm home."  
  
Despite herself, Rory was through her bedroom door and clinging to her mother in a split second. Lorelai was shocked by the sudden bear hug.  
  
"Whoa, whoa. What's wrong sweetie?"  
  
Rory didn't answer. Lorelai untangled herself from the hug and looked her daughter in the face. Her eyes were filled with tears. Lorelai led her over to the couch to sit..  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rory could barely get past the lump in her throat to speak.  
  
"Dean found out."  
  
It all made sense now to Lorelai, "About you and Jess?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
Rory sniffled, "He saw us together."  
  
"Well, Dean's not psychic. I'm assuming you two weren't just talking when he saw you."  
  
Rory confirmed Lorelai's suspicion. Lorelai left it at that. She didn't want to know, and she was pretty sure that Rory didn't want to tell her right now.  
  
"What happened after he found out?"  
  
"What do you think? He freaked out.. He told me that I obviously didn't care about him. He said that he didn't want anything to do with me."  
  
Rory was trying to control her tears. Lorelai felt horrible for her.  
  
"God sweetie. I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for Dean. I deserve everything that I am getting. Dean was right. I was acting like I didn't care about his feelings at all. I was too wrapped up in whatever I was maybe feeling for Jess."  
  
"Wait a minute, what you maybe were feeling for Jess. Where did the maybe come from? You have been pretty sure the last few days."  
  
Rory was shaking her head, "I'm not sure of anything except that I hurt Dean horribly tonight., and Dean loves or loved me. That's the only thing that I am sure of."  
  
"I understand that you feel really bad about Dean. But, and I can't believe that I AM going to say this, that shouldn't change your feelings about Jess."  
  
Rory put on her best stubborn face, "Well, it does."  
  
"Did Jess do something to upset you?"  
  
Rory thought for a minute, "No."  
  
"But, you suddenly don't want to be with him anymore?"  
  
"Mom, I can't. Everytime I see him, I will think of the look on Dean's face when he saw us."  
  
"That may be true for a while Rory, but it will pass."  
  
Rory didn't want to talk about this anymore.  
  
"I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
"Are you sure? We could watch Willy Wonka."  
  
Rory half smiled, "No, that's okay. I'm tired."  
  
"Okay, I hope you sleep well. See you in the morning."  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Next Morning- Gilmore House  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Rise and shine, cutie pie," Lorelai bounded into Rory's room and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Mother, it is 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday. Why are you up? And, why are you waking me up?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Did you think I'd jump up and make you breakfast? I AM your daughter. So unless you want a pop tart, you're out of luck."  
  
"No, get up. Let's go to breakfast."  
  
Even in her groggy state, Rory knew what her mom was doing.  
  
"I'm not going to Luke's."  
  
"Come on, if we go this early, Jess will still be sleeping. We can avoid him and get breakfast."  
  
"Okay, but we have to eat fast."  
  
"Deal."  
  
Rory got up and got into the shower. She was ready in less than a half hour.  
  
"Okay let's go. If Jess is around, let's just get out of there as quickly as possible."  
  
"You can't avoid him forever. He has a right to know what you are feeling, or rather NOT feeling."  
  
"Mom, I just don't want to deal with him now."  
  
"It's up to you."  
  
Lorelai followed Rory to the front door. She ran into her when Rory opened the door, but didn't go through it.  
  
"Are we surrounded by a force field stopping us from leaving the house?"  
  
Rory bent down and picked something up off the front porch.  
  
Lorelai was confused, "What is it?"  
  
Rory turned around to show her mom a single white lily. Lorelai noticed the small note on the ground. She picked it up and handed it to Rory.  
  
"I'm assuming this is for you."  
  
Rory opened the note,  
  
"I need you to know that no matter what happened last night,  
  
I want to be with you. No one and nothing else matters. If  
  
you need time, I understand. I will wait for you."  
  
The note was unsigned, but Rory knew who it was from.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
AN- I know this wasn't that long, but I didn't want to wait any longer to post it. The next part is almost finished. Also, sorry for spelling errors. My spellcheck is on the fritz. 


End file.
